The Things That Come Out of Strange Prophecies
by the-ladyship-writers
Summary: Crossover with So Weird, Charmed, Harry Potter, and of course BtVS. Triad. Read it! But warning, in later chapters, lots of slash. Came up with the idea while we were eating leftover Halloween candy. Warning: don't eat candy left from then! Repost
1. Prophecy

**All disclaimers are located under the first chapter, which will be coming soon.  Hope u like this. **

**-Nokia and Maria**

**Prologue**

****

The Four shall meet the Spirit

And Join with the One Chosen 

Who is forever partnered with Souled One.

They will join forces with the Boy Who Lived.

There are other key players, 

That they will join with when the Evil Ones unite.

Heed now these words, and listen close,

For if you don't Evil **shall **triumph.

A Seer penned these words.  The year was 58 A.D. and she knew not what was to come. It was nearly two thousand years before it came to pass, but when it did, destinies were forever changed….  


	2. Paige the Matchmaker Witch

Disclaimer: So, Nokia and I don't own Charmed, or anything related to Charmed.  We don't own Buffy or Angel, though we wish we owned Spike and Angel.  We don't own Harry Potter, but Nokia's over there saying that we wish we own Harry, Ron, Draco (apparently hot pink's a good color for him), Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lockhart (so we can torture him—okay so he's not in here but we **really** wanna torture him.), Hermione (she should be really pretty), Hagrid, and finally, Dumbledore.  Oh, wait and last but SO not least, Buckbeak.  Then, moving onto So Weird, we do not own it. But Nokia wanted to do this as a LotR because she wants to have her way with Legolas *smirks evilly*. So we might let one of the characters appear briefly. If that happens, we do not own Lord of the Rings. J.R.R. Tolkien does. (All hail his brilliance. But what was he smoking?) That said, on to the story. **Oh wait, Nokia says to tell everyone she's planning Draco's torture session. That so does not bode well for him because she's writing the Harry Potter parts of this crossover. Well, that and the So Weird parts.  _Nokia, yes I know I want to have slash.  You'll have your way with the characters and I'll have mine. And you'll write just as much slash. **Oh, only Xander, Ron and Clu. (WHAT?! I think a triad of lovers would be fun!)** _**Yes, that was my brilliant co-author, so now we can get onto the show. Please keep in mind that we had to make this extremely AU.

****

**The Things That Come Out of Severely Strange Prophesies **

_Chapter 1_

San Francisco, California

            Twenty-six year old Prudence Warren-Halliwell was acting more than a little harried at six p.m. on Valentine's Day.  She was the oldest of the four most powerful witches in the **entire **world, but that didn't mean she was prepared for the blind date her sister, Paige, had set her up on. But that little fact did not mean she was happy about it because, if Prue were brutally honest with herself, she would have admitted that she was still in love with the one man she could never have—"Prue!" Phoebe Warren-Halliwell hollered up the stairs, "Can I borrow your shirt? You know, the belly one with the dangly beads?"

"And you want to borrow it **why**?!" Prue hollered back at her. 

"Because it's really cute!" Phoebe told her, coming into Prue's room. "And I've never met this guy, Severus Snake or something like that. Paige set me up."

"I wonder if Paige set Piper up, too," Prue commented dryly.  The oldest Warren witch knew her youngest sister was a matchmaker.  She also knew that the date could be super harmless or super dangerous.  Like that one time, about six months before, when she'd set Piper up with a demon called Daimio.  The fight that had resulted afterwards had been ugly—kind of like the vanquish had been. 

At that moment in time, as her sisters were panicking, nineteen year-old Paige Warren-Parker was getting ready for **her** date. Jack Phillips had been her boyfriend for a little over a year, but **thankfully**, the skeptic was never in town when demons showed up.  She thought it immensely hilarious that Jack believed that everything could be explained by logic, and yet, he was dating a Wiccan witch/whitelighter. _Oh, and let's not forget Annie, she thought with a smirk.  Not like it mattered, but Annie Thelan, the lead singer of the Phillips' Family Band, was also a Wiccan witch.  _

But the Wiccan type weren't the only type of witch. The other type of witch was the female type of wizard. Not many wizards or their female counterparts knew about Wiccan witches, male or female.  The same went for Wiccan witches and their whitelighters knowing about the other type of magic. 

Paige, who was considered a hybrid rarity in Wiccan circles, knew about the other types of witches solely because of her sisters who happened to be half wizard witches and half Wiccan witches.  The older girls' father had been a wizard.  Victor Halliwell had graduated from Hogwarts' school for Witches and Wizards about eighteen months before meeting Patricia Warren. It hadn't been until about five years into their marriage (and about six years after that first meeting) that Patty finally told him what she was.  He'd had her served with divorce papers the next day.  

Victor hadn't decided that it was important to know his children until Patty had passed on, three years after the divorce.  It was at the funeral that not only had the **girls** gotten the shock of their lives but so had he. He'd gone to the funeral thinking that he just had to get custody of his daughters and there was his oldest looking up with him with fierce determination.  No sooner had he told her that he was her father, than 8 1/2 old Prue had told him, "I'm **not** gullible, ya'know! I know you're just after Paige but you won't get her! No, you won't!" 

Prue had thought that he was a shape shifter, pretending to be her father.  But for some strange reason, known only to her young mind, she decided to torment him by saying, "I guard my lil' sis with my life!" 

"Yeah," five year old Phoebe had jumped in, "Witt all ouw lives."  He'd been extremely stunned by their words and even more stunned when their grandmother, Penny Warren, told him that the "lil' sis" they were talking about was Patty and her whitelighter's two year old daughter.  While such relationships weren't forbidden, they **were** highly discouraged.   Because of Paige, they'd stayed with their grandmother and only saw Victor on the weekends and holidays.

He'd told them of their **other **destinya few years later, just before an owl had shown up to tell Prue that she'd been accepted into the Lady Ileana's School for Witchcraft and Wizardry in a rural part of Alaska.  Over the next few years, Piper and Phoebe joined the school as well, and Paige had slowly approached her eleventh birthday.  She'd never dreamed she'd be accepted as well, but she had.  Apparently, the school thought that she had 'a huge amount of untapped power.' Unlike her sisters, however, she had never taken the test to apparate. As she had once pointed out to Piper, "There's no big difference between orbing and apparating.  I just happen to dissolve into bright blue lights and you disappear with a pop."

Now, however, her mind wasn't on any of this past shit, but on what was going to happen when she told Phoebe that she was going to have to go to France for her date.  Because, even though the guy she'd met at the magic Shoppe had had a British accent, she assumed Snape lived in France.

            Knowing that the second youngest would be QUITE pissed off when she found out that Paige hadn't told her everything, the youngest Warren grew tenser as she approached the attic.  While the attic was where they preformed magic, it also happened to be where they got together for sisterly bonding. 

Sure enough there were her older sisters doing their makeup and hair, Piper sitting off to the side poring over the Book of Shadows. "Hey, Paige," the calmest Warren greeted her.  Piper Warren-Halliwell was calm, organized, and successful.  At twenty-four, she owned two restaurants and three night clubs. Despite all of that, Piper was actually the only one she refused to match up with someone, due to the fact that not only was she painfully shy but she had a tendency to freeze her dates.  And then, then, she'd run out on the aforementioned date.  It was **so** not pleasant trying to fix her up. 

"Hi, Piper," she returned. "Is anything new in the Book?"

Piper looked up now, a frown on her usually serene face. "Unfortunately, yes. I found a prophecy.  And not only does it involve us, it involves the Spirit—"

Paige latched onto that title immediately. "The Spirit? You're certain about that part?"

Piper sighed. "The Book's never steered us wrong before, Paige. I'm certain about that part and the part about the Boy Who Lived and the part concerning the One Chosen. Oh, let us not forget the **especially **cryptic reference to the 'Souled One.' Plus, we were mentioned in there, too."

Prue groaned in frustration, absorbing the information. "Alright, so we know the Boy Who Lived is Harry Potter.  We also know that we're a part of the prophecy, and Paige, I'm hoping you understand the reference to the Spirit?"

She nodded, recalling the conversation that she and her best had had about that subject years earlier. _"I don't know why, Paige. But I've **always** had a panther following me around. It's incredibly frustrating, knowing that it's there but I'm the only one who can see it," Annie had told her on that long ago winter's night. The two thirteen year old witches had been curled up on the bed in the back room of the Phillips' bus that Annie had claimed for herself.  _

_"Annie," she had started, "there's a reference about a special type of witch in the BoS. They're called Spirit Seers, but there hasn't been one in several millennia.  They have typical powers, just like normal witches.  However, instead of having to wait until a spirit chooses to seek help, they can seek them out.  One of the first signs tends to be having a Spirit Guide, which is what this wonderful panther sounds like."_

Flashing back to the present, she answered again, "Yes, I happen to know exactly who the prophecy refers to. Before you ask," she saw the looks on the others faces, "yes, you know her. I've been best friends with her since the first summer before Lady Ileana's."

"Annie?!" three voices chorused in unison. "**ANNIE** is the Spirit?"

"Yes," Paige said. "Annie and I have known for years that she's a Spirit Seer. If she's not the Spirit that the prophecy refers to, then I don't know anything at all."

"Alright," Prue said decisively, "after we go on these Gods-forsaken dates, Paige, you'll orb up 'there.' Piper, you'll do further research, Phoebe will contact Giles, and I'll contact Dumbledore.  Does anyone have any questions?"

Phoebe raised her hand. "I do. Why do** I** have to contact Watcher-Man when the Slayer has absolutely no part in this prophecy?"

"Because," her big sister said with a never ending supply of patience, "if you flip the words One Chosen around, you get Chosen One. It is entirely possible that it does concern Buffy.  **Giles** may have more information on the subject.  Any more questions?"

After everyone had shaken their heads no, Phoebe piped up. "On three. One, two, and three…"

"The Power of Four will kick their ass!" the four witches chorused. None of them could say exactly when they'd come up with the motto, but it tended to fit their situations. 

"See you after the dates," Paige said with a smile. "Prue, Bill will be waiting at P4. Phoebe, your date will be waiting at Jean Claude's Restaurant outside of Paris, France."

As Prue and Piper scurried out of the attic they could hear their two youngest sisters arguing. 

"HE WILL BE WAITING FOR ME **WHERE**?" Phoebe bellowed, "BECAUSE YOU BETTER HAVE NOT SAID **PARIS**!"

"I DID SAY PARIS!" Paige shot back. Softening her tone, she stated quietly, "Pheebs, most girls would kill for a date in Paris. Besides, he's really nice and not demonic. I swear."

"Alright," she conceded grudgingly. "But if he turns out to be demonic or absolutely sucks…." she added warningly. 

"I know," her younger sister quickly jumped in. "You'll skin me alive and not leave any spare parts."

"Damn straight." 

Ten minutes later, all four witches left the house.  Paige was meeting Jack at the Pier; Prue and Piper were going to Piper's nightclub P4; Phoebe was apparating to Paris.  Let the fun begin… 


	3. Maria's Note

Maria's Note:

JuJuBee raised an interesting point, well two of them. The way I figure it, Giles is kinda like the Whitelighter for the Slayer, right? And he was appointed by The Powers That Be, right?  If you put that together with the fact that Charmed has Whitelighters and 'them', well I figure that that could mean that 'them' is the representatives of TPTB for witches. So if that the case, wouldn't it figure that the Four would at least know how to contact Giles even if they aren't exactly friends with the Sunnydale gang? Ok, there's my wacky reasoning behind that.

Moving onto the seasons, well we warned that this is extremely AU, but So Weird is taking place about 4 years after the ending of the show and Annie's 15th year. Charmed…well it's so far AU that I can't even give it a season. Buffy is probably kept factual until about 2nd or 3rd season and then is AU from then on out.  While, I have the most knowledge of that fandom of all my friends, I'm still not that informed. SO if anyone can give me facts and dates and events to work with, I'd be VERY happy. Harry Potter is set in the future, considering that it's about four or five years after graduation. However, I'm not the primary writer working on those parts, so if it is slightly off, don't sue. Don't even ask me about Angel's season because we don't even get the WB up here. We're trying really hard to get this right, so all emails and suggestions and tips are appreciated. Thanx. 


	4. Updated finally! First Look at Hogwarts ...

Professor Snape was pacing in his chambers at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  His favorite ex-student, Draco Malfoy, was sitting on the window seat watching his friend pace and getting dizzy because of it, while absentmindedly twirling a strand of his hot pink hair.  It happened to be the product of a very mean joke.  "Would you stop pacing?  You're causing me to become very dizzy," Draco told him firmly.  "And besides, what are you worried about? It's just a stupid date."

"**A date? A date? Just a date?! It's a blind date or have you forgotten about Ikea," Snape shuddered as he said that name. **

"Oh," Draco said hurriedly. "We're really sorry. You know we didn't know what she was, right?"

"I know that!" Snape exploded. "But that doesn't mean that I've forgiven you yet.  I mean, really! You set me up with a demoness!"  A few months before, Draco and his significant other had been celebrating their second wedding anniversary in Cairo.  They were at a bar where Draco had met a girl who was just seemed perfect for Snape, so he had set them up.  They'd dated for about two months before Snape found out she was a demoness.  He found out by accident, because he had seen her kill someone. He'd dumped her soon afterwards. 

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Harry Potter said as he walked in the door. 

"Harry!" Snape said severely as he saw his mischievous grin. "Okay, I'm not even going to finish that sentence.  But if you two want to engage in your usual greeting, can you** please **wait until you're at home?"

"Aww, but what would be the fun in that?" Draco asked as he came over.  And with the same type of mischievous grin that Harry had worn, he bent down to kiss Harry full on the lips.

"Eww!" Snape moaned.  "It was bad enough at the wedding, and it's even worse watching Remus and Sirius on a daily basis. But can you please cut that out? I'm trying to get ready for a date and this isn't the image I want to be concentrating on!"

"Ooo! Snapey's got a date! Snapey's got a date!" Harry said in a sing-song tone of voice.  "With whom?" he asked as soon as he calmed down.

"First off," Snape said in a growl, "don't call me **Snapey!** Secondly, I met this girl in a French magic Shoppe. We've become friends and when she found out that I didn't have a date for Valentine's Day, she decided that I'd be perfect for her older sister."

"So you have to apparate to France?" Harry asked him.

"Unfortunately.  And the only thing I know about my date is that she's twenty-three and in her final year of journalism. Oh, and her name's Phoebe Halliwell."

"Halliwell," Draco mused. "Where have I heard that name before?"

"How should I know?" Harry asked.  "But you're right.  I've heard it before as well."

*************************************

The Burrow

"Hey Bill," Ginny said sticking her head into the room. "Where are you going?"

"A friend of mine, Annie Thelan, has a friend whose sister I'd be perfect for.  Unfortunately, said blind date lives in America. Luckily, Annie said that Prue is a witch, trained at Lady Ileana's."

"You finally get a vacation and you have to meet an old friend of yours' best friend's sister. Bloody typical."

"Ginny, don't swear."

"I'm not three. Don't tell me what to do."

"You sound three," Ron said, coming out of the bathroom.  "Mione and I are going to go to Hogsmead and meet up with Sirius, Remus, Harry, and Draco. Wanna come with?"

"No thanks, I'm meeting up with Neville. And I'd feel like a third wheel if I did come. I mean all of you are happy couples. There are reasons why Neville and I are going to a strip club for Valentine's Day…not the least of which is the fact that we're both single and dateless."

"A strip club? Ginny, why can't you go to a single's bar?  I'd feel so much saner," Bill said in his best 'I'm the big brother who doesn't want his sister to get hurt or grow up' tone. 

 "You, sane?"  Ron asked his voice full of uncontrollable mirth. "Please don't—_gasp—make—__chortle—me laugh!  And—__gasp—Ginny—__snicker—Mione and—_snicker_—I are dateless—_gasp_—too."_

"Then why are you joining the perfect gay couples?  I mean, you need to find a nice girl soon. Mum wants grandchildren and I'm not providing them."  Ginny had her reasons for not planning on providing grandchildren…mainly the fact that she had long since known she liked girls.  Neville liked guys, but didn't want to tell his Gran anymore than she wanted to break her sexuality to her parents so going bar hopping posing as a couple made sense. In a really weird way.

"Hey," Ron said defensively, "Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, and George get to do the honors of grandchildren.  Trust me when I say that there will no be grandchildren from me.  Not going to happen, sorry."

"What about Hermione?" Ginny questioned. The popular opinion was that Mione and Ron were in love with each other but a talk with Harry had dispelled that notion from her brain.  However, that still hadn't explained what exactly Mione was to her big brother.

"Mione and I are friends. Nothing more to each other, nothing less; we definitely don't like each other like that, is that bloody clear?"

"Fine," George said deciding that this would be a good time to interfere. But he was still a meddlesome Weasley, and one of the twins to boot, so… "Just a question, but is your dream girl a Patil?"

"George Weasley!" Ron yelled at his older brother as he lost it.  "It's my life and I don't like any of the people we know!  Don't bloody stick your nose where it doesn't belong before you find yourself minus a nose!  Is that clear for all of you?!"

"Yes, Ron," his sister and two brothers said looking shamefaced.

"Good," he snapped, "doesn't everybody have places to be?"

"I'm leaving now," Bill said.

George shrugged. "Alicia and I are going to dinner, so I need to be going, too."

Ginny glanced at her Muggle watch. "I need to be meeting Neville at the club in fifteen minutes."

"And I'm sorry I yelled at all of you," Ron apologized. "I didn't mean to act like a git. Since I need to be in Hogsmead, let's meet back here tomorrow night, eight o'clock to compare dates."

"Sure," Ginny said nodding. Everyone else agreed.

**Maria's Note: I'm so sorry. Nokia decided that she no longer wanted to help so I had to balance writing this fic with all the other ones I've got going over under the name Lady Maria. If you've read those ones, tell me which ones you want to see updated first. Can't say it'll happen but it might.**


End file.
